


二十三点以后的超市

by Triglav



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 下班时间快到了，人们都很疲惫。





	二十三点以后的超市

超市午夜关门，每天二十三点以后，常有群魔乱舞、百鬼夜行。  
有一个胡子拉碴的流浪汉，头发花白，年纪没有六十也得有五十九，每个周二和周五雷打不动，从二十三点过十分开始，要在超市门口翻半个小时垃圾桶。通常翻不出什么结果，最多两三个形容委顿的矿泉水瓶，被他珍而重之塞进推着的那辆购物车里。二十三点以后来买杂物的顾客从他撅着屁股的背影后走过，见怪不怪，有时送他一小包饼干或糖果。  
有一个年纪轻轻的胖子，在隔一个街区的简餐店打工，每天二十三点下班。一周工作的五个晚上里会有四个，他来超市买冰淇淋。冰淇淋倒不是重点，总归不会买太贵价的牌子。胖子要开着冰柜门，假装举棋不定专心挑选，满脸陶醉地吹华氏零度的冷风，直到穿深蓝色T恤的员工赶来阻止，指着冰柜门上的警示标语说请隔着玻璃选好您要买的冰淇淋再开门。胖子虚心接受、屡教不改，春夏季节穿着短裤和人字拖的青年男女经过那排冷风扑面的冰柜，脚步宛如跳踢踏舞。  
有一对同居的大学情侣，偏要在这个前不着村后不着店的时间点过来买一加仑装的牛奶。要蓝色瓶盖、百分之二脂肪、添加维生素D、保质期须在十天以后。这对情侣已持续热恋一年以上，常常在售卖零食的货架间耳鬓厮磨，视一整排的薯片和洋葱圈若无物。中年发福的经理端坐监控室，边喝半冷不热的速溶咖啡，边目不转睛紧盯这对小情侣的一举一动：连超级碗都没见他这么认真过。小情侣里的男性偶发粉刺，留下半脸颊陈年疤痕；大学专业可能是诗歌也可能是传媒的女朋友打了鼻环和唇钉，眼线锋利如同两柄张牙舞爪的黑色匕首。他们惯用零钱付账，一周的咖啡店找零，二十五美分、十美分、五美分和一美分——主要是他妈的一美分——的小钢镚儿，聚沙成塔攒成四美元二十七美分的牛奶价。清点工作麻烦无比，导致何塞看见他们就想借口尿遁，把收银重任交给随便哪个和他一起当班的倒霉同事。久而久之，他的膀胱在他看见粉刺男和朋克女时便能条件反射，令他在大学情侣过来结账的约莫两分钟以前准时闪人、踮起脚尖夹着尾巴溜进超市厕所，放完水算准时间再回到收银台，然后对倒霉同事A、B、C或者D义愤填膺地表示：“哪位英雄能教会那两个白痴用自动结账机，我今天工资全请他或她吃饭。”  
正在今天的倒霉同事丽塔面前结账的顾客笑出了声，何塞抬头看他一眼。西装、领带、白衬衫、发蜡拢上去一个背头、超市日光灯下的金发如同太阳的碎片。绿眼睛，像森林的颜色。  
绿眼睛也看何塞，还向他眨了眨，何塞不明所以，也眨了眨眼，很快移开视线。他回到工作中，跟新一位结账顾客问好，从购物篮中拿出商品扫描条形码。丽塔在他身旁问绿眼睛要ID，何塞一心二用瞄到了三或四瓶酒。绿眼睛掏出一本深红色封面的护照，丽塔翻开仔细看了，又递回去，说：“谢谢您。”  
让何塞收银的顾客只买了一瓶漱口水和新牙刷，拿信用卡结账，何塞递回购物袋时笑容灿烂到骇人，顾客几乎落荒而逃。  
绿眼睛跟在她身后出门去，何塞视力好，看见他从购物袋中摸出一个小瓶子，拍拍胡子流浪汉的肩膀，把东西递给对方、点头走人。那应该是一瓶两盎司装的伏特加，何塞刚才看到过。丽塔在他身旁晕陶陶地说：“哦，天哪，德国人……”  
丽塔前不久刚分了一次手，划了两周tinder一无所获。何塞问她：“你喜欢这样的？”  
“谁都喜欢这样的。”丽塔清醒过来，斩钉截铁地下定论，又补充道：“不过这样的我也追不到，看看就好。”  
丽塔是个有自知之明的年轻女性，工作认真、生活健康，跟何塞还算有话可聊。他俩时常一起值夜班，丽塔替何塞给零钱小情侣收银、解决麻烦的客人，何塞帮丽塔做补货和入库。他是整间超市最年轻的员工，经理觉得他笑起来“挺可爱”，便把大堆工作都扔给他。何塞有时站在门口迎客，有时拿吸尘器清扫地面，更多时候还是站在收银台后，向顾客露出商业化的机械微笑。

午夜零点，超市停止营业，何塞让丽塔先走，她养的狗生了点小病，最好还是快点回家照顾。做完整理后锁好门，何塞看见发现头发花白的流浪汉史蒂夫躺在超市门口的长椅上熟睡，盖着一条脏兮兮的毛毯，手里握着半瓶酒，那辆看上去有些不堪重负的购物车停在长椅背后。  
他搭三站通宵运营的地铁回家，淋浴时突然想起绿眼睛的德国顾客，他给史蒂夫买了一小瓶伏特加。那大概是史蒂夫最希望收到的礼物，比饼干更好、比糖果更好。史蒂夫喜欢喝酒，绿眼睛是第一个买酒送给他的人。


End file.
